The field of this invention relates to a home workshop which is constructed of a plurality of different wood working tools mounted on a single frame. The subject matter of this invention is deemed to be an improvement over U.S. Pat. No. 3,299,918, entitled MACHINE SHOP CONSTRUCTION, issued Jan. 24, 1967, by the present inventor
While there have been known different types of workshop units, it is not believed that there has been such a unit which is as versatile as the present invention, which permits a substantial number of different wood working operations to be performed and which can be manufactured at a most reasonable cost.